<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom Song by sakuplumeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240779">Freedom Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria'>sakuplumeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is a Four Letter Word [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tutoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuu had an assignment from his private English teacher, Ryuu, to sing an English song every time they had private classes. This time, Kyuu decided to level up and submit his assignment in a unique way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is a Four Letter Word [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To avoid confusion, dialogues in English will be in italic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Ryuu gave him a recurring assignment, Kyuu had been listening to English songs. The black haired teen asked Kazuma about where he could search for English music, and after discovering about YouTube, Kyuu kept on browsing there. He was so happy to find so many videos recommended by YouTube which made his <em> research </em> so much easier.</p><p>Kyuu was asked by his private English tutor to find English songs, try to catch the lyrics and sing along to practice his pronunciation. Then, each week at their private classes, Kyuu would sing the song and Ryuu would correct him if he got anything wrong.</p><p>It really was the best assignment for Kyuu. He did not feel pressured at all, instead his curiosity towards the language increased drastically. Besides, the black haired could also freely express himself through singing and sometimes a bit of dancing.</p><p>That night, Kyuu practiced singing the song he wanted to sing to Ryuu tomorrow with movements. Really, the song was so deliberating and he loved it so much. When he danced and sang, suddenly an idea popped in his creative mind.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuu! Let’s hangout somewhere today,” Kyuu walked beside Ryuu. They just finished class and they were heading towards the direction of Kyuu’s house.</p><p>“But shouldn’t we learn English today?” Ryuu tilted his head.</p><p>“I have an idea about that,” Kyuu turned at Ryuu and grinned widely, “How about we talk in English while we hangout? Surely I need to practice my daily conversations as well.”</p><p>Ryuu stopped walking and looked at his student who was a few steps ahead, “It is true that language is best learned through everyday lives.” He pondered for a while and finally nodded, “I believe a change of scenery is refreshing once in a while.”</p><p>“Yippee!” Kyuu practically jumped with excitement.</p><p>“<em>But,"  </em>Ryuu talked in English, “<em>we will start conversing in English now until we get back to your house.” </em></p><p>Kyuu whimpered and scratched his head, “<em>O-Okay..” </em></p><p>“<em>So,”  </em>Ryuu walked closer to Kyuu and smiled sweetly, “<em>Where should we go?” </em></p><p>That sweet smile sent heat up to Kyuu’s face. It really sounded like they were going for a date. Kyuu’s heart skipped a beat. “<em>T-the arcades! Let’s go to the arcades!” </em></p><p>Ryuu’s face got a bit flustered and he had to clarify, “<em>The... arcades?” </em></p><p>“<em>Yes, the arcades,”  </em>Kyuu became worried, “<em>Why is it?” </em></p><p>“<em>Umm,”  </em>Ryuu paused before admitting, “<em>I’ve never been to an arcade before...” </em></p><p>“<em>Really? You gotta be kidding,”  </em>Kyuu’s eyes went wide from disbelief, but Ryuu’s serious face confirmed the truth. Kyuu took Ryuu’s hand and led him to his favorite place, <em> “There’s always a first to everything. Let’s make this a good one.” </em></p><p>Ryuu blushed as Kyuu gripped his hand like there’s no tomorrow. The violet haired teen was scared of having zero knowledge about arcade games, but actually he really wanted to try it since years ago. His life had been like a jail, no real close family, no friends, no walking around, and <em> absolutely </em> no games like the arcades. He already accepted his destiny of not being able to have some fun, so he was taken aback at the reality he was in. The reality that he would soon be playing those arcade games he dreamt of. He was excited to play, and also to hear Kyuu’s explanation of the games in English. His lips curved up at the idea.</p><p>Soon they reached the arcades arena and Kyuu showed his English tutor some of his favorite games. Shooting games, smashing games, riding games, and Ryuu played a bit of every one of them. In half an hour, they played about five games and Ryuu was already exhausted.</p><p>Kyuu seemed to recognize the flustered pale face and he led Ryuu to a bench at a corner and they sat down. “Are you tired?” Kyuu asked in Japanese without thinking.</p><p>“<em>English, please,”  </em>Ryuu closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind.</p><p>“<em>Oops,”  </em>Kyuu tried again, “<em>Are you tired?” </em></p><p><em> “Yeah, unexpectedly,”  </em>Ryuu leaned his body forward, <em> “I thought I would like playing these kinds of games, but now I just feel tired.” </em></p><p><em> "You don't like the games?"  </em>Kyuu asked.</p><p><em> "It's not that…"  </em>Ryuu's sentence stopped midway as his gaze stopped in a certain direction. Kyuu followed his gaze to a full body dancing game, Pump It Up. Kyuu thought the game would be too much for Ryuu, but apparently his handsome teacher was intrigued by it.</p><p><em> "You wanna play that?"  </em>Kyuu asked excitedly.</p><p>Ryuu jerked his head to Kyuu and blushed, <em> "Uhh… I…" </em></p><p><em> "C'mon!"  </em>Kyuu took Ryuu's hand and led them to the platform.</p><p>Kyuu gave Ryuu the instructions of how to play the game. Ryuu inspected five tiles under his feet and tried to step at each one. <em> "It's easier if you hold this bar," </em> Kyuu gripped the bar behind him. Ryuu found it kind of weird, so he shook his head.</p><p><em> "Well, you'll see later," </em> Kyuu grinned and chose a song.</p><p>The song started to play and the arrows on the screen went up as Kyuu said. The first one was easy, and the next one too. Another ten seconds and Ryuu started to get confused. He started stepping at the wrong tiles all of the sudden and he kind of lost his cool.</p><p><em> "Grip the bar, Ryuu,"</em>  Kyuu reminded him.</p><p>In confusion, Ryuu gripped the bar and then he breathed for a second. Keeping his body steady, he focused on the screen again and started to step at the right arrows. When he felt like he started to get the hang of it, the song ended.</p><p><em> "Woah, that's awesome, Ryuu!" </em> Kyuu laughed and swiped the sweat on his forehead.</p><p>Ryuu looked at the screen. He got a C while Kyuu got an A. It was not awesome for him. <em> "Again," </em> he said.</p><p>Kyuu looked at his friend and smirked, <em> "Hmmm, you want to play again?"</em>  Without any delay, Kyuu chose another song and they started pumping-</p><p>again,</p><p>and again,</p><p>and again,</p><p>and again,</p><p>and again,</p><p>and they did not have a clue they had played it for over an hour. Ryuu breathed heavily as he leaned himself to the bar behind him. He was sweating hard and his turtleneck shirt was drenched. His black eyes were shut close as he tried to calm himself.</p><p>Kyuu thought he was supposed to be disgusted or some sort, but instead he was feeling all tingly and excited when looking at the beautiful mess of violet beside him. He swallowed hard.</p><p><em> "I think," </em>  Ryuu said between breaths, <em> "I need to rest for a while." </em></p><p>Kyuu suddenly remembered something and smiled, <em> "You rest there, Ryuu, I wanna play one last song." </em></p><p>Ryuu peeked at his over energized student, <em> "Um, okay." </em></p><p>Kyuu chose a specific song from the list and stood firm on his platform. Ryuu was a bit confused because Kyuu usually gripped the bar before the song started. Was it an easy one that Kyuu did not have to hold for balance? The violet haired teen was even more surprised when Kyuu started to <em> sing </em> the song.</p><p>
  <em> “I picture something is beautiful~” </em>
</p><p>Kyuu did not make an attempt to follow the arrows either, Ryuu noticed.</p><p>
  <em> “When I’m calm, I feel good~” </em>
</p><p>Kyuu turned to look at his confused tutor. His body started moving along in a slow rhythm, ignoring the ‘miss’ sound effects.</p><p>
  <em> “And when I feel good, I sing... of the joy it brings~” </em>
</p><p>The drum kicked in and Kyuu moved more rhythmically, his hips moved right left right right, left right left left. Ryuu just realized that instead of playing, Kyuu was singing on purpose. Ryuu’s steady heartbeat started pacing up again. His black haired friend was dancing and singing quite sensually. Kyuu looked so peaceful and so free, his shoulders started to shake and his hands moved up, matching the rhythm.</p><p>
  <em> “Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song~” </em>
</p><p>Ryuu felt Kyuu’s piercing gaze at the words.</p><p>
  <em> “We’ve got some life to bring, we’ve got some joy in this thing~” </em>
</p><p>Ryuu blinked a few times.</p><p>
  <em> “Can you feel, can you feel, can you feel the joy that it brings~” </em>
</p><p>Kyuu’s hand reached out to Ryuu.</p><p>
  <em> “If you can feel the joy then you should let yourself sing~” </em>
</p><p>Kyuu’s hand got closer and Ryuu finally gave in. He held Kyuu’s hand and stood at his own platform. Kyuu’s hand led Ryuu to his rhythm.</p><p>
  <em> “I love to share my things cause it brings me freedom~” </em>
</p><p>Ryuu easily fell into the rhythm.</p><p>
  <em> “Gotta get yourself to that freedom~” </em>
</p><p>Right left right right, left right left left. Suddenly Ryuu felt Kyuu’s finger on his chest.</p><p>
  <em> “YOU deserve your freedom~” </em>
</p><p>Brown eyes looking deep into his black ones.</p><p>
  <em> “Dancing and feeling that beauty.. Freedom! Well it’s all for you, all for you, all for you, all for you~” </em>
</p><p>Ryuu’s lips curved up, accepting that Kyuu was indeed <em> singing for him. </em> They danced together to the last bit of the song.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You look so great in those moves!” </em> Kyuu burst into laughter when the song ended.</p><p><em> “Because you taught me so well,” </em> Ryuu smiled genuinely.</p><p>Kyuu’s heart melted seeing the smile. <em> “We should get back now and you should really get a shower!” </em></p><p>Ryuu chuckled, <em> “Yeah, sounds like a great idea.” </em></p><p>When they walked out from the arcades, both teens were shocked to see the dark sky. <em> “Woah, it’s this late already!” </em> Kyuu exclaimed.</p><p><em> “Time indeed goes faster when we do things we like,” </em> Ryuu commented.</p><p><em> “Did you enjoy it?” </em> Kyuu asked expectantly.</p><p><em> “Very much,” </em> Ryuu’s smile was back in place, <em> “And you did good on your homework.” </em> Kyuu blushed at that. <em> “You did this on purpose, right? Inviting me out and all... to really sing me the freedom song,” </em> Ryuu continued.</p><p>Kyuu scratched the back of his head, <em> “You can really see through me, can’t you?” </em></p><p>Ryuu chuckled, <em> “We should do this again sometime.” </em></p><p><em> “Really?” </em> Brown eyes beamed at the idea, <em> “Next time, let’s go to the karaoke!” </em></p><p>Ryuu’s eyes went wide again, <em> “Uhh, I’ve never gone to the karaoke either..” </em></p><p><em> “The better,” </em> Kyuu laughed brightly, <em> “I will learn a lot with all the English songs.” </em></p><p><em> “True,” </em> Ryuu joined the laughter.</p><p>Soon they parted at an intersection. Ryuu smiled peacefully in his walk towards his own house. It was very rare for him to feel that peaceful and <em>free</em>. “Freedom, is it?” Ryuu looked at the starry sky and smiled wider. It was not bad at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just pretend Pump It Up has "The Freedom Song" and it will not stop when the player misses all of the beats, shall we? ;P</p><p>This fic was once again inspired by a wonderful song by Jason Mraz, <a href="https://youtu.be/klVADgNcIQE">The Freedom Song</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>